


Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Prologue-Tied Up Tomb)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mummification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: When the Hermetic Order kidnap Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan must find her amidst the criminal elements of Ubar. But cultists and hostile mercenaries are only two of the many dangers awaiting Nate and Sully within the walls of the ancient city.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher/Victor Sullivan
Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714111
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Prologue-Tied Up Tomb)

**Author's Note:**

> July 20-2, 2020: 
> 
> Starting tonight, I am in the process of slowly but easing back into writing my Uncharted stories. Starting this process will be me going back and editing out my stories for punctuation and occasional typo errors. First, I will be focusing on Finding Ubar since its the only story that's complete plus its the main one that I think will be easier for Uncharted fans to get into since Samuel's Fortune focuses on Sam, Chloe, and Nadine (characters that aren't as iconic or recognizable to outsiders as the trio of Nate, Sully, and Elena). Then I'll go back and edit the Samuel's Fortune novel and hopefully finally finish it. But anyway, stay tuned and I will eventually start uploading the final charter of SF and my next novel, Drake's Damsels.
> 
> Update-as of 115 am EST on July 21st, 2020 this story is pretty much edited for good. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update-October 24th, 2020: Going back and editing all my summaries to be more spoiler free.

Nate and Sully rushed inside the desert city of Ubar, determined to rescue Elena from the clutches of the Hermetic Order and defeat them as the sandstorm closed in on the outskirts of the city.

"Oh my god. I’ll be going to hell. It does exist!” Sully quipped in excitement, in disbelief that they were finally in the ancient city, also known as Iram of the Pillars and the "Atlantis of the Sands". 

"Sully, welcome to Ubar!,” Nate replied in joy as the duo walked into the giant room filled with gold coins and desert sand on the ground and next to the ancient walls. 

“Oh, another thing. Here’s your notebook. I snuck it off one of Marlowe’s guys back on the plane. Shit, Nate, this is fine brass. Must’ve taken centuries to maintain!” Sully smiled as he handed Nate his notebook.

"Oh...thanks. How did you...right," Nate replied as he took back his notebook. 

Suddenly, they heard a fainted muffled scream from within the city. 

"Nate, you hear that?" Sully asked as he and Nate circled in confusion. 

"Yeah....you don't think...Elena!" Nate panicked. 

"Kid, calm down. there's no way...," Sully gestured, trying to calm Nate. 

But yet more muffled screams continued from the center of the desert city and they got slowly louder as the duo approached the second giant door before the city. 

"We gotta save Elena and stop Marlowe now!" Nate told Sully.

"But how the hell do we get this damn door open?" Sully replied as Nate then looked upwards and behind them.

"Looks like I gotta do some climbing. Sully, you see those two switches on both sides? Keep a lookout while I do this," Nate replied, pointing to the switches on both sides of the upper walls surrounding the room. 

After a few minutes of the usual parkouring up the right wall from the right tall ladder upwards and flipping the top right switch, Nate hurryingly parkoured over to the top left switch on the other side of the room and flipped it. Finally, the giant door opened. 

"Sully! I did it!" Nate yelled as he climbed down the left ladder next to the top left switch and got back to Sully. 

"Nice work kid! Let's go save our girl!," Sully replied as the duo ran downstairs onto the ancient bridge covering the ancient and deeper center of the city only to come face to face with the Arabic mercenary Rameses and his fellow goons pointing their AK74s at them. 

"Not so fast, my American friends...."Rameses!," he taunted in his usual Arabic accent.

“Enough of the bullshit, asshole. Where is Elena Fisher? Where did you and Marlowe take her? Answer me!," Nate demanded to the Yemeni mercenary.

"I ain't telling you shit, American dog! Find out for yourself," Rameses scolded as he spat at Nate.

“Nate, he’s screwing with us! To hell with him! Let’s go goddammit!” Sully yelled as he pulled out his revolver and shot the mercenary in his right leg.

The duo then ran down the stairs onto the bridge overlooking the utopia with Rameses and his goons in pursuit.

“Holy shit, Sully you thought that was a good idea?” Nate asked as they continued to run across the bridge.

“Had to distract them and get us closer to Elena somehow kid!” Sully replied without breath. 

Suddenly, rockets came down on the bridge from the right side of the city.

“Nate, look out!” Sully yelled as he pushed Nate out of the way and a rocket hit several of their pursers.

But it wasn’t over as more rockets hit the bridge and it began to collapse.

“Crap crap crap!” Nate screamed as he and Sully ran across the collapsing bridge while dodging subsequent rockets.

Fortunately, by now most of their pursuers had either been killed or were in the process of falling to their deaths due to a combination of friendly rocket fire and the bridge collapsing beneath their feet.

Sully had barely managed to jump to the platform at the end of the bridge.

Nate had also jumped but suddenly, he felt something heavy on his back.

“You will die with me, Nathan Drake!” Rameses hissed as he had jumped on Nate’s back with a dagger at his throat.

“Give me your hand Nate!,” Sully yelled as he reached out to Nate. 

“Sully, I can't hold on!” Nate yelled desperately as Sully then took out his revolver. 

“Take the scenic route asshole!,” he yelled as he shot Rameses off Nate’s back and the mercenary fell into the depths of the city below.

“Victor Goddamn Sullivan! One down, two to go!” Nate yelled as he climbed up and grabbed Sully’s hand.

Suddenly, Nate and Sully once again heard muffled screams and this time they were much louder. 

“MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Suddenly, out of the ceiling above the duo came Elena Fisher, bound and gagged upside down in a fully mummified state and tied to the roof by a pulley on the other side of the city.

“What the living hell did they do to you?” Sully yelled as he and Nate could only watch her struggle and dangle in the air against her mummification bondage.

“Hun, it's me, Nate. We’re here to rescue you and defeat that witch!” Nate cried in horror. 

Elena gave another long muffled scream, continuing her dangling struggles in her bondage. 

Then the rope holding the mummified Elena pulled her back up from the center of the city and dragged her to the right side cliff of the city into a distant coffin with her continued screams. 

“Marlowe is a sick and twisted pyscho bitch, Nate.” Sully huffed angrily. 

“You got it, Sully….” Nate sighed. 

Just then, another set of RPG rockets hit the lower side of the platform, causing further collapse.

“Nate, this city ain’t gonna be around much longer with Marlowe’s men trying to kill us!” Sully yelled as they both began wobbling on the collapsing platform. 

The duo barely managed to stay on the platform but then another rocket hit the platform, knocking Nate off his feet.

“I gotcha kid! Stay with me!” Sully yelled as he grabbed Nate.

But unknown to the duo, Marlowe was watching and waiting with an RPG on the top right cliffside overlooking the bridge.

“Well well well, Nathan and Victor managed to get here. Goodbye you filthy pests!” she laughed sinisterly as she shot a rocket at the platform, managing to knock Nate off his feet once again and knocking him down into the depths below.

Sully could only yell in helplessness as his protégé fell…

“NAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!”

  
(To be continued...Uncharted: Finding Ubar) 


End file.
